


Hawk Rising

by BasicallyBB



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyBB/pseuds/BasicallyBB
Summary: Before there can be peace, the hawk must take flight and rid itself of the tiger's claws.Two kits with a mysterious past, a clan divided, and one cat who can bring peace. Hawk and his sister Moth know they are different. They are not deaf to the whispers, but no one will tell them why RiverClan seems hesitant to welcome them a true clanmates.





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was high in the sky, gently sprinkling the foliage with drops of moonlight. There was no wind tonight, the only sound that of the river gently flowing. Two figures sat by the river. A dainty molly, who’s slender tail was entwined with a spotted figure, covered with scars. They sat, side by side, listening to the water rush by. Finally, the smaller shadow spoke.

“And you’re sure they’ll be safe here,? After what happened to Tadpole I-”

“I can assure you, Sasha, they will thrive in RiverClan.” The spotted molly cut her off. The cat named Sasha shifted uncomfortably, unwrapping her tail from her companion, who shot her a questioning look.

“Even considering…considering who their father is?” Sasha questioned, gazing up at her lover. The taller molly turned away, her amber eyes gazing out over the river, as if recalling a memory. Blood. Claws. Bones…..Stonefur.

“Leopard?” The leader was jolted out of her trance by Sasha’s voice. She sighed, ears lowering.

“It’s Leopard _star _.” She corrected, although no matter how many times she did, the former kittypet would keep calling her that name. Leopardstar slid out her claws, letting them sink into the wet earth below.__

____

____

“The clan doesn’t need to know who the father is. A queen has the right to keep that information for herself.” She explained, gazing down at Sasha.

“But Hawk….Moth will be okay…b-but Hawk.. looks just like..like…him…” By the end of her statement, her voice was no louder than a whisper. With a growl of frustration, Leopardstar stood up.

“There are lots of dark brown tabbies in the forest! That…that crowfood wasn’t the only one!” She spat, before immediately recoiling when Sasha flinched. The leader let out a sigh before sinking back into a sitting position.

“I’m sorry, he brings out the worst in me and many others.” She admitted, looking down at the skinny molly.

“And with you to protect him…it won’t be a problem.” She continued, giving Sasha a lick on the head.

“With me here…to protect him..” The kittypet echoed.They sat in silence once more, Leopardstar wrapping her tail around her lovers once more. Suddenly, she heard a high pitched whine leave her throat, and this time Sasha was the one who sprung up.

“Leopard…I mean, Leopardstar, I can’t stay here. Not with them and…and…” She squeezed her eyes shut.

“Not with you.” Leopardstar felt her heart shatter. She stood up in disbelief.

“But..but.. You said..I thought we had something..” The spotted leader felt herself begin to blubber like a foolish kit. Sasha squeezed her eyes shut, turning away.

“I know what I said but…this isn’t the life for me. I belong home, with my owners. Not out in the forest with you and your clan.” Suddenly she gasped, turning back to face her lover.

“But, oh, you’ll still take in Hawk and Moth, right?” She mewed, worried. How could Leopardstar resist those big beautiful blue eyes gazing up at her? They shimmered brighter than the brightest star. 

“…of course, Sasha. And I-I respect your decision to leave but, just know,” She stepped closer.

“I will always love you.”

“And I will keep you in my heart, Leopard.” Sasha promised, stepping forward as well until she could stretch up to touch noses with Leopardstar.

“This is goodbye, for now.” She mummered, stepping backwards and slipping into the forest.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your kits?” The leader called after her. But it was to late. She was gone.

“To our kits?” She whispered softly. Heartbroken and confused, Leopardstar turned, leaping over the stones to cross the stream. Once to the other side, she turned and gave the forest one last hopeful glance before whipping back around and trotting back to RiverClan’s camp.

_I will make them the best Warriors they can be. They will not live in their father’s shadow, but rise above it. I’ll make sure of it._


	2. Chapter 1

“Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Mistyfoot. I hope Mistyfoot will pass down all she knows on to you.” Hawkpaw shivered with excitement as he glanced around.

 _I’m the deputy’s apprentice!_ Hawkpaw watched as Mistyfoot stepped forward. For a moment, the new apprentice thought he saw a gleam of hesitation in her eyes, but it was gone before he could think about it more.

“Touch your nose to mine.” She instructed softly. Hawkpaw stretched up, purring as they connected noses. His mother, Leopardstar, glanced down at the pair fondly.

“Mistyfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Softwing, and you have shown yourself to be a loyal and hardworking deputy. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.” 

“I’ll do my best, Leopardstar.” The blue-gray molly promised, gazing up at her leader. Leopardstar gave her a nod, before turning to address a golden molly, who looked like she was about to bolt. 

“Mothkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mothpaw. Your mentor will be-”

“Wait.” Mothpaw interrupted, garnering gasps from the surrounding RiverClan cats. At first Leopardstar seemed as shocked as the rest of the clan, but she quickly regained her composure.

“Go on.” She invited, raising her brows in curiosity. Mothpaw shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

“I want...I want to be a medicine cat.” She mumbled softly, ears going to the side of her head. This set off rumblings of conversation amongst the clan, getting louder and louder until Leopardstar yowled.

“Silence!” She hissed, glaring down. She continued to glare until the conversation faded out and the leader had full attention. 

“Mudfur. Do you accept Mothpaw’s apprenticeship?” Leopardstar asked the medicine cat, who had gotten to his paws. Just like Mistyfoot, there was a glimmer of doubt in Mudfur’s eyes. Why are they so hesitant? Hawkpaw questioned, blue eyes narrowing before turning to look at his sister. She looked like she wanted to disappear, eyes squeezed shut and belly low to the ground. It seemed like an eternity before the tom spoke.

“I accept. But StarClan might not.” Mudfur spoke calmly, dipping his head. _Why wouldn’t StarClan accept Mothpaw?_ Hawkpaw thought, a pinprick of anger sprouting in his chest. 

“Very well. At the next half-moon you will travel to the Moonstone and seek our ancestors approval. This meeting is over.” Leopardstar announced, leaping down from her speaking place. 

“Mudfur! In my den please. Let Mothpaw view the territory with Hawkpaw and Mistyfoot.” The molly called. Mudfur nodded, turning to Mothpaw.

“I will teach you some basic things later. Right now, go and enjoy what RiverClan has to offer.”

“Y-yes...Mudfur.” Mothpaw mumbled, watching the medicine cat slip away to join their mother. Hawkpaw glanced up at his mentor, who’s gaze seemed far off, and distant.

“Mistyfoot?” He asked softly. He watched as the blue-gray molly shook her head.

“Territory. Right. Follow me, kittens.” Mistyfoot mewed, signaling with her tail for them to follow. Hawkpaw sild into a steady trot next to his sister. He gave her a friendly bump on the shoulder, which made her flinch.

“Hey, silly! We’re apprentices now, you gotta be happy! Plus not just any apprentices, the apprentices of the deputy and the medicine cat!” Hawkpaw tried to cheer her up. He briefly wondered if he should question why she was so upset, but decided against it. Mothpaw shook her head, looking down at the ground before lifting up her gaze, this time with a small smile on her lips. 

“Ya, I guess you’re right.” She replied, perking up. Mistyfoot glanced back at the apprentices.

“Shush you two, or are you trying to scare away all the prey in the forest?” She chided, although her tone was light, as if joking. 

“Sorry!” The pair mewed sheepishly. Satisfied, the deputy turned back around, and the trio walked in silence until Mistyfoot signaled them to stop. 

“This, as you can probably guess, is the river. This is where we provide prey for our clan, or just have a nice swim. You two will get your paws wet very soon, I promise.” The deputy explained. Hawkpaw glanced down at it, seeing a reflection of a dark brown tabby. He had a white chest and paws, and striking blue eyes. _Is that..me? _Hawkpaw gazed down at it with wonder. Suddenly, he was drenched, and he jumped back with a squeak. He glanced over to see his sister sinkering, and one of his mentors paws in the water.__

____

“Hey!” Hawkpaw grumbled, shaking himself out.

“Oops.” Mistyfoot mewed innocently. 

“This will teach you to not be so distracted.” She mewed more seriously. 

“Whatever.” Hawkpaw mumbled, ears getting hot.

“Come. There will be plenty of time to look at the river later.” Mistyfoot continued, and once again they walked in silence. Hawkpaw’s ears pricked as an unfamiliar sound graced them. He exchanged a glance with Mothpaw, who seemed just as confused. 

“This is the gorge. You must never go near it without a warrior, let alone ever. It is very, _very_ dangerous. Do you understand?” Her blue eyes swept over the pair, and her voice hardened.

“Yes, Mistyfoot.” Hawkpaw responded nervously.

“Yes, Mistyfoot.” His sister echoed, pressing into his side.

“Good.” The deputy gave a satisfied nod before continuing. Before long the sound began to drift away, and the trio were quickly approaching some rocks. Hawkpaw’s legs were beginning to hurt from all the walking, and he wondered if Mothpaw’s felt the same.

“This is Sunningrocks.” Mistyfoot announced proudly, sitting down. Hawkpaw sighed with relief as he too sunk down. 

“ThunderClan and RiverClan have long fought over these rocks, and RiverClan currently controls them.” She explained, tail tip tapping the rocks gently.

“Um, Mistyfoot?” Mothpaw piped up next to him.

“What's “ThunderClan””? She asked, amber eyes round. 

“ThunderClan, along with us, is one of the four clans. The other two are ShadowClan and WindClan. We share a border with ThunderClan and WindClan.” Her ears pricked, and her head turned to look at something behind her.

“Speaking of ThunderClan, come on.” The molly stood up, trotting over to the border. Springing to his paws, Hawkpaw trotted after her, Mothpaw following suit. From the other side, a group of cats emerged. 

“They smell funny!” He whispered to Mothpaw, nose wrinkling. 

“Agreed!” His sister hissed back. Mistyfoot silenced them with a glare, before turning her attention towards the new cats.  
“Greetings, Firestar.” She mewed respectfully, dipping her head. Hawkpaw gasped, _that’s the leader of ThunderClan!_ He realized. 

“Mistyfoot.” The ginger tom known as Firestar greeted back. Hawkpaw noticed a dark brown tabby, much like himself, standing beside the leader. There was also a brown tom, who looked distrustful, and a fluffy white tom. 

“No trouble in RiverClan, I hope?” Firestar asked, tone friendly. Mistyfoot shook her head.

“No, all is well. These two were just made apprentices, so i’m showing them around. This is Hawkpaw, my own apprentice, and Mothpaw, Mudfur’s new apprentice.” She signaled to each of them with her tail. Firestar and the patrol looked at them, all but the brown tom had friendly smiles on their faces.

“Wow cool, more apprentices!” The tabby spoke up.

“My names Bramblepaw, and i’m Firestar’s apprentice! Hey, um..H...H...Harepaw, was it?” He greeted excitedly, before he trailed off in confusion.

“Hawkpaw.” The tom corrected. He saw Bramblepaw’s amber eyes light up again. 

“Ya, Hawkpaw! We kinda look the same!” He mewed. Hawkpaw glanced up and down, taking in the other apprentice. _Ya, we do!_ He concluded happily.

“Yes, you do...who are the parents?” The brown tom finally spoke, suspicion laced in his voice.

“That’s none of y-” Mistyfoot began to say.

“Our mom’s are Sasha and Leopardstar.” Mothpaw finally spoke. Mistyfoot hissed in frustration. 

“The sire...wouldn’t happen to be a certain tabby we once knew, would it?” The tom glared. Firestar turned to the warrior.

“Dustpelt! That’s enough. RiverClan has every right to keep that information for themselves.” Although the leader was scolding Dustpelt, his eyes betrayed him, as they too gleamed with interest. 

“Well, we should be going.” Mistyfoot mewed curtley, clearing tense. Firestar blinked in surprise, clearly not suspecting the tension that suddenly sprouted. 

“Very well. Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Bramblepaw, come.” Firestar mewed, dipping his head once last time before turning and padding away. Mistyfoot turned sharply, and began to stomp back to camp, fur clearly ruffled.  
“What is wrong with Mistyfoot? Did we do something wrong?” Mothpaw whispered to him, and Hawkpaw shook his head.

“I don’t know.”

_Sire? Tabby we once knew? What does everybody else know that we don’t?_


	3. Chapter 3

“Again!”

Hawkpaw let out a grunt of effort as he reared up, before swiftly turning and kicking out with his hindlegs. He stood up, shaking out his brown tabby pelt.

“How was that?” He asked, panting with effort. From a little ways away, Mistyfoot gave a nod, icey blue eyes shining. 

“Much better. We’ll keep practicing that move later. I have to head back to camp to organize the patrols for the evening.” Mistyfoot mewed, walking up to him. Hawkpaw nodded, awaiting further instructions.

“ Why don’t you go catch something for the elders? I’m sure they’ll give you a story in exchange!” The deputy added, already turning and walking away. Hawkpaw began to walk in the opposite direction, before he turned back around.

“Any spot you want me to try in particular?” He called to his mentor. Without pausing, the blue grey molly called back,

“Try Sunningrocks!”

“Will do!” Hawkpaw shouted, quickly switching directions. As he walked through RiverClan territory, he began to reflect on the past two moons. Mothpaw had settled into her role, and talked about Mudfur and how smart he was for hours on end. _If I would let her!_ Hawkpaw thought, whiskers twitching. The past moon had also brought new apprentices, Volepaw, Stonepaw, and Splashpaw had all joined him and the oldest apprentice, Dawnpaw, in training. It was fun to have them around, _considering what a know-it-all fuzzball Dawnpaw is!_ Before too long, Hawkpaw found himself at Sunningrocks. Positioning himself up on a rock, he sat, paw in the air, and ready to strike at the first fish. _1….2….3….._

“Hi Hawkpaw!” A voice called from across the border. Hawkpaw let out a kit-like squeal, almost losing his balance and falling into the stream below. Glaring, Hawkpaw looked over to the source of the voice. There stood his friend from ThunderClan, Bramblepaw. Regaining his composure, Hawkpaw trotted up to him.

“Great StarClan, Bramblepaw! You nearly scared me out of my fur!” He commented.

“Oops, sorry!” Bramblepaw mewed sheepishly. Hawkpaw chuckled, and the brown tabby on the other side began to snicker. Before they knew it, the two burst out in laughter. Once they had calmed down, Bramblepaw flicked his tail.

“I’m assuming you were on hunting duty?” He asked. Hawkpaw nodded.

“Elders. You too?”

“Yup.” The ThunderClan apprentice confirmed. Suddenly, he began to shuffle his paws, looking nervous.

“Is something on your mind, Bramblepaw?” Hawkpaw tilted his head, noticing the apprentice’s change in demeanour. 

“Well...I was actually hoping I would catch you here. I keep thinking about...about what Dustpelt said..” The tabby admitted, glancing up at him.

“Dustpelt?” Hawkpaw echoed. He had absolutely no idea who that was. 

“The brown tabby. Who talked about...about who your sire was..” Bramblepaw explained awkwardly.

“Oh!” The RiverClan tom exclaimed, before adding, “I’m confused, though. What’s a sire?”

“It’s like...um...well when two mollies or a tom and a molly who can’t have kits, they get another tom to um...help them...” Again, the ThunderClan tabby explained to him, paws drawing small circles in the dirt below. Hawkpaw shook his head, still confused.

“But I have two moms. Leopardstar and Sasha. So...I have a dad, is what you’re saying?” Hawkpaw tried to work the pieces together in his mind. He saw Bramblepaw’s amber eyes light up, and he nodded.

“Yup! And you know, we could be related, if we have the same sire!” He continued excitedly. Hawkpaw felt warm in his chest. _A brother!_

“Well, even if we’re not, i’ll still think of you as my brother!” Hawkpaw stated confidently. Bramblepaw let out a purr, eyes glowing.

“Same with me. Well, brother, we should probably get back to hunting. I don’t know about your elders, but mine will certainly begin to get cranky soon. Try to find out about your sire, and look out for me on the other side.” Bramblepaw mewed, turning and beginning to walk back into his territory.

“Alright! Maybe i’ll see you at the gathering before then!” Hawkpaw called, before returning back to his previous hunting spot. _Maybe I can catch a carp...those are Loudbelly’s favorite!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my computer decided to crap out on me at the last second! Sorry for a short chapter, next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
